Several devices have been suggested for returning the basketball to the shooter. Variations on ball return chutes disposed below and behind the basketball rim have been suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,954; 4,579,339; 3,945,638; 3,814,421; 3,799,543; and 2,808,264. Steel""s U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,543 suggests a ball deflector disposed behind the net and magnetically attached to the underside of the rim. Kershaw""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,954 interferes with the basketball""s natural trajectory. The device""s hooks go over the rim. When the basketball hits one of these hooks, either on the fly or by bouncing on the rim, the ball will ricochet unnaturally. Also, in order to install and take down this device, additional equipment is needed, such as a ladder. Not many children carry a ladder around the playground. Additionally, all of the above devices involve substantial problems, such as disabling the basket, the need for equipment for installation and removal, or they are too complex in their approach.
The Portable Basketball Return apparatus of this invention is portable, needs no outside equipment to install and can be installed and removed from the ground, in seconds. The Portable Basketball Return apparatus is positioned and secured to the basketball rim""s horizontal upper bracket and operates over a 180 degree field. The apparatus hangs from the basketball rim""s horizontal upper bracket and does not interfere with the ball""s trajectory. It returns the ball from a successful shot back to the shooter. It can also be adjusted so it returns the ball to either side of the basket, over a 180 degree field. It improves the shooter""s workout, because the shooter spends more time shooting the ball, without the need to retrieve the ball after each shot. The shooter gets rewarded by getting the ball back when he or she makes a basket. The shooter can practice his or her favorite shot from anywhere on the court, and do so over and over again without having to retrieve the ball. The shooter can practice bank shots, hook shots or bank hook shots without wasting time retrieving the basketball. The Portable Basketball Return apparatus can also be equipped with a sensor and/or digital counting display, to keep count of the baskets, which adds pleasure and enhances the workout.
The Portable Basketball Return apparatus of this invention slides onto the horizontal bracket of the basketball rim from the side and hangs down from the basketball rim""s horizontal bracket. To install the apparatus the installer slides the apparatus into place from the ground, using a pole. A flat topped screw with a square female receptacle is manipulated with the pole, which is equipped with a square male extension that fits snugly into the female counterpart on the screw. As the shooter turns the screw, it extends upward under the rim""s horizontal bracket, squeezing the bracket against the top plate of the apparatus"" holding clamp, securing it into place. The pole is removed once the apparatus is secured in place.
A panel with elastic material hangs down below the basketball rim at an approximate 45 degree angle. When the shooter makes a basket and the ball clears the net it comes into contact with the elastic in the panel, which kicks the basketball back to the shooter. The shooter can stand three to twenty five feet away from the rim and shoot shot after shot without having to retrieve the ball each time. The shooter can make a quick, simple adjustment to swivel the panel in any direction desired and can shoot from either side of the basket or in front of it. The panel can rotate 360 degrees, but the shooter only needs 180 degrees to shoot anywhere on the court.
A sensor and a digital counter can keep count of the baskets made by the shooter. It is an extremely entertaining form of exercise. When the shooter is done, the apparatus can be easily removed by simply loosening the screw with the pole and taking the apparatus down, which takes only seconds.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the Portable Basketball Return apparatus described above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide more vigorous exercise period of concentrated basketball shooting;
(b) to provide a fun exercise workout;
(c) to provide a way to tally the baskets scored;
(d) to provide a basketball return device that can be installed without additional equipment;
(e) to provide a basketball return adjustable to the shooter""s favorite spot on the court;
(f) to provide a portable device that a man, woman or child can install and remove in seconds, while standing on the ground.